Scene
by teamJNPR
Summary: Luka has a very specific request that only Miku can fulfill. Negitoro, warning for M rated sexual content inside.


**AN: WARNING – This oneshot will contain consensual non-consent roleplay. If this this isn't your thing, please don't feel the need to read. I understand that this is a thing some really don't like.**

 **Otherwise, hope you enjoy this one folks. Happy new year to you all!**

 **(Btw, Miku and Luka's outfit is based on their Miku Symphony outfit for 2018. Go look it up, they're SO PRETTY we stan queens haha)**

* * *

Scene

Luka's been hiding something for a while.

It's not a big something, Miku knows. Luka would've told her by now, and Miku's content with that knowledge as she pulls into the car park a little way away from the restaurant. She brings out her compact mirror and checks her make-up, fixing her pink lipstick before stepping into the night.

Miku's pretty sure her dress costs more than all the things in her apartment. Okay, maybe it's not that expensive, but still. Her thin white coat just about fits the look, but she insisted when Luka helped pick out the dress that she wasn't going to let her pay for the rest, too.

Apparently this restaurant is fancy, and it leaves Miku a whole mile away from her comfort zone. But if it's in an effort from Luka to tell her what's been on her mind, then she's more than willing to put aside her discomfort.

Especially if it means Miku gets to treat her later.

After all, good company, food, and a little wine go a long way to help set the mood. Though, Miku thinks, when it comes to Luka, that's never really an issue.

Checking her phone, she sees a message saying Luka's arrived about a minute ago, and is waiting outside. Miku slips her phone into her best matching bag and looks back up to see a certain pink-haired somebody waiting.

Luka's coat is hiding the full attire, but Miku can spot a black skirt accented with shimmering gold. A slit in the fabric shows a little leg before it disappears under the soft black material of the coat. Miku swallows thickly before going up to greet her.

'As per usual, you manage to look stunning. And I haven't even seen all of you yet,' Miku says, causing a blush to paint itself across Luka's features. Miku proffers an arm and Luka takes it, letting Miku feel warm and safe next to her. Luka's perfume, a mature floral scent, is strong enough to be present, but not so strong as to overwhelm.

'I could say the same to you,' Luka says. 'I hope you don't mind me taking you here.'

'We agreed,' Miku says. 'I want everyone to see we're together. Like you said, this is popular for people at your business, so...'

'Exactly.' Luka smiles as they enter the otherwise empty elevator up to the restaurant after being checked in. She leans in closer, her breath brushing against Miku's ear as she speaks. 'Everyone will know who I belong to.'

Miku shivers, heat blossoming in her chest. 'You can't say things like that, Luka. It's not like I can get away with anything here.'

'Maybe not.' She seems a little disappointed.

'But I can definitely make up for it later, if you're good,' Miku replies easily.

The blush is back in full force. Miku smiles pleasantly as she takes Luka's arm again, and they're soon ushered to their seats.

It's all soft grey, white, and pink here. Miku can understand why it's so popular amongst Luka's circles. Less so by far with the people Miku hangs out with. She didn't even know this place really existed until Luka said about it.

Her eyes fall upon her as Luka takes off her coat, folding it carefully over the seat.

Her curves show up beautifully, defined by the way the stark white collar sits atop the otherwise black fabric. Gold embroidery accents the fitted sleeves, which drape open much the same way the skirt does. When she turns around slightly to hang her bag on the chair, Miku notices the collar flares at the back. But what really catches her attention is the way a thin, black silken strip of fabric hangs down across the open expanse of her back.

Luka is really pulling out all the stops tonight.

And Miku is really feeling kind of possessive.

She smiles to herself as Luka sits down, aware of all the eyes focused on Luka. Miku doesn't mind, because she and Luka know exactly what they are to each other. No staring eyes can make Miku anything above a little annoyed.

After gulping slightly at the prices on the menu, and with reassurances from Luka, Miku settles on something with lamb. Luka orders one of the vegetarian options and the waitress comes over wine, pouring the deep red into glasses.

Even as they talk, Luka's slightly fidgeting, biting her lip in such a way that's sending little electric sparks down Miku every time she notices Luka doing it.

When their dinner arrives, it seems like a small reprieve for Luka. She can focus on eating rather than saying her secret, whatever it might be. Miku is getting more intrigued as the night goes on, since she can tell Luka is desperate to tell her.

It's not like it's making Miku nervous. They haven't been going out long enough for Miku to be expecting Luka to pop the question or anything like that. And she knows Luka won't be fighting to dump her – if she wanted to do that, she would've done it already. Luka might be different when they're alone, but at work and life, she's like a tiger. She knows exactly what she wants and how to get it.

They finish and decide to share a dessert with each other. It's as Luka pops a strawberry into Miku's mouth that she speaks.

'I have a request,' she says bluntly. 'But I can't tell you here. When we're outside.'

Miku's mouth is too full of strawberry to say anything without appearing uncouth, so she just nods. Luka looks pleased with herself, and instantly Miku is curious. But she'll trust Luka, so she'll wait.

When they're back outside, by Luka's car, that's when she sees the determination on her face.

'So, you going to tell me what you want?' Miku asks.

Luka leans in, and whispers in Miku's ear.

Miku's eyes widen.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Well, that certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Not at all.

'Give me a few days,' Miku says, finally. 'This requires some planning. I'm going to make this _good.'_

Luka shivers visibly. She knows Miku can come through on her promises, or Miku likes to think so.

'You're sure?'

Miku runs her hands over Luka's shoulders. 'Of course. I wouldn't agree to this if I didn't like it. Plus… you've been thinking about this for a while. A few more days and you'll be ready to snap by the time I allow you to do anything.'

Luka gives a sultry little smile. 'I trust you,' she says. She kisses Miku gently, in a way that makes their bodies flush together.

After Miku pulls away, she kisses Luka's hands.

'I'll message you. You just stick to our rules.' Giving her hands a light slap, Miku continues. 'I can tell when you haven't. Oh, and make sure you wear this outfit. I may not be able to contain myself.'

Luka shivers again, and Miku leaves her on that note.

She has some plans to make.

* * *

It's Saturday night when Luka gets Miku's message. Of course, they've discussed a lot this week about what was going to happen, but hearing the ping of her phone and seeing the warning picks up Luka's heart rate like nothing else.

 _Everything's ready. Remember to be wearing that dress when you come over.'_

Luka's changed in a heartbeat. She paces her living room before settling to stare out into Crypton through the tinted glass of her penthouse apartment. There's soft music playing in the background. Her phone pings again as she collects her bag, and herself.

 _You're really sure about this? We'll have more time to discuss while you're here, of course, but…'_

Luka's reply is short.

 _Yes._

Time passes like molasses. She gets in her car and drives, trying her best not to imagine Miku on top of her, kissing, biting. Luka can't get too riled up yet, especially since she knows Miku is such a tease.

Though Miku leaves her like this to make a point, she knows.

How she's hers to play with.

A thrum of excitement rises through Luka as she lets herself in to Miku's tiny apartment. She doesn't look as Miku sits down on the slightly battered sofa next to her. Instead, she focuses on all the little areas of the room. Miku's plant called Mirai, her tiny desk with the far too big monitor and the beast of a computer tucked underneath. The door to the bedroom, slightly ajar.

Miku puts her hand on Luka's thigh, and speaks.

'You're definitely sure?'

'It's with you. I'm not sure I could be any surer, if that makes sense.'

'Good,' Miku says. 'Like we discussed, here's the bell. You keep hold of this, and drop it as soon as you're uncomfortable, okay? It'll only ring when you drop it, and that'll be my only cue. I can't trust your words with this, okay?'

She's so caring, so willing to follow Luka's fantasies. Luka used to think she was an oddity, and still kind of does. But it's her chance to let go, with Miku. A chance to not be in charge of everything all the time.

A chance not to be right all the time.

That's Miku's job.

Miku presses a soft kiss to her forehead, and the bell is cold in her hand as Luka gets up and heads for the door.

Luka tries to steady her breath as Miku closes it behind her.

She knocks, and waits.

Miku opens the door. 'Who's this?' She wrinkles her nose as she takes Luka in. 'Oh, it's you.'

Luka looks down at the floor. Excitement pulses in her chest, waves of it heating her up from the inside.

'Look at me when I speak,' Miku says, venom lacing her tone. Luka can't bring herself to stare, that oh-so-familiar submissive nature taking control. Instead of coaxing her up, like she normally does, Miku roughly grabs Luka's chin and forces it up. There's no trace of the kind warmth usually present in Miku's face.

Suddenly, Miku pulls Luka into her apartment, shutting the door with a bang and pressing Luka up against it.

'You're here to be used,' Miku says. 'Under my orders. This is nothing to me, understand?'

'Y-yes,' Luka says, a little breathlessly.

Miku's hand pulls aside Luka's skirt, and slaps up in a sharp sting against her underwear. 'Yes, what?'

'Yes, mistress.'

Miku's hand pinches through her underwear slightly, and Luka moans quietly.

'I didn't give you permission to speak.'

'I-'

' _I didn't give you permission to speak.'_ Miku utters, tone full of frost.

She grabs Luka's arm, careful even in her role to choose the arm Luka's not holding the bell with. Stepping back, Miku gives them enough room to shove Luka towards the sofa. Luka is about to take a step forward, but Miku's hand has snaked up behind her to grab the dangling fabric from the back of her dress. She tugs, and bites down on the bare skin of Luka's back when she arches it, marking her as _hers._

'Strip,' Miku orders.

Luka swallows, staying right where she is despite the order. Miku arches an eyebrow.

Luka stands still as she feels the dress slip off and crumple to the ground.

'Kick it away. You won't be needing it anymore.'

She feels bare, cold, in her underwear. Goosebumps are rising on her arms, but there's a deep heat in Luka's abdomen, coiling and waiting for release.

'Bend over.'

Luka slowly, slowly does so. She can feel Miku's gaze on her. When she's braced herself on the sofa, Miku pushes down on her back until her butt is high in the air.

Suddenly, she rips away Luka's underwear.

Running a hand up Luka's thigh.

Stopping on the bare skin of her ass.

'You're so wet already,' Miku says, but there's no soft voice. It's almost uncaring. 'You're not allowed to want this, you pathetic _bitch.'_

There's a pause, and Luka's breathing is hitched, wanting more. They'd discussed it, but hearing Miku have the nerve to degrade her is so fucking hot that Luka wonders whether she can come from that alone.

But Miku isn't finished.

'I'll have to teach you,' Miku says, nails dancing over her skin, 'a lesson. Understand?'

She scratches down, quick and harsh.

'Y-yes, mistress.'

'You're going to count to ten. You're going to thank me afterwards.'

'Yes mistr-'

 _Slap!_

Luka gasps, the skin already a little tender from the scratch, then understands.

'One!'

They keep coming, fast, hard, no hands to soothe the burn afterwards. After six, Miku reaches with her hand and rubs, a confusing mix of arousal and pain that sends Luka almost over the edge.

Almost.

'Ten! Ten,' Luka gasps, finally. Miku wipes her fingers down Luka's back dismissively. Her breathing is ragged at the thought of being used so easily by Miku, yet still wanting more attention, more touch.

'On your knees,' Miku says, and Luka tries to pick herself up. Her legs are like jelly, and it takes everything in her not to just drop to her knees and be a little more graceful instead.

Miku looks at her fingers, nose wrinkling in disgust. She grabs Luka's chin and forces her mouth open, and Luka dutifully licks them clean.

'Thank you, mistress.'

Miku tilts her head slightly. 'I'm going to try a new lesson. Wait and don't you dare try to move from that spot.'

She disappears into the bedroom.

Leaving Luka with time to imagine all the possibilities.

This is…

This is so _exhilarating._

It's nothing like Luka has ever done, not even with Miku. Nobody has ever had the nerve to treat her like this. Pathetic, unworthy. She almost feels bad for liking it so much.

It's a long while before Miku deigns it time to come back, and by that point, Luka is a certified mess.

Then she spots what's in Miku hands.

Oh _god._

Without a word, Miku manoeuvrers Luka to her previous position, and carefully ties restraints around her wrists, all while making sure Luka still has a firm grasp on the little bell.

'I'm going to use a vibrator. Do you even know what that is?'

Luka certainly knows, but this is part of the game.

The humiliation.

'No, mistress.'

She can hear her sigh in annoyance. 'Well, you're going to find out,' Miku says.

Luka feels like there's a trap waiting.

'You won't be allowed to moan. And even if you don't, it's up to _me_ whether you can get off.'

Ah.

She's so tired from being on her knees, her backside aches, and she's so pent up and needy that even thinking about the feeling of having the vibrator there holds the possibility of making her come. But this is something familiar. Setting up Luka to fail.

Another slap brings Luka back to reality.

'Yes, mistress!'

Miku, in all her evilness, sets the vibrator up high, and presses down.

Oh _shit._

Luka's biting her lip, breathing heavily through her nose. It's so intense, all her body is tensed and coiled and waiting, and she's trying _so hard_ not to let it out, trying to chase that feeling as quickly as possible-

Luka moans.

The vibrator is pulled away as quickly as it was put there.

Luka sinks down on to the sofa, so, so ready to come but Miku won't let her, she's not worthy, she's not-

Carefully, Miku pulls Luka to her, and just by her soft touch, Luka knows the scene is over.

She relaxes.

'You were amazing,' Miku whispers in her ear. 'And you know...'

Luka turns to her, and is rewarded with a soft, languid kiss.

'I hear the bedroom is a super comfortable place to get off.'

Luka snorts inelegantly, causing Miku to giggle with her.

* * *

They're curled up on the bed in a gentle afterglow, Miku combing her fingers through Luka's hair and whispering about how beautiful and passionate she is. Luka holds her girlfriend, snuggling into her chest and running soothing hands down her back. They've showered, among other things, and there's a stick of nag champa incense burning in the corner.

Everything is safe, and Luka feels loved.

'Thank you, for doing that,' Luka says. 'I know it might not have been your thing.'

'It's okay,' Miku says. 'I have fun acting. But I do like treating you like the treasure you are.'

Luka blushes faintly, and Miku kisses her cheek. She's so tired, and Miku lets her fall asleep in the haze of incense and her warm arms.


End file.
